Countless tears
by WhitePrayer
Summary: Yuki Cross is attending an ALL BOYS boarding school. Her roomate also ends up being A BOY. Zero Kiryu to be exact. But, how little does she know about Zero and his school? And why the hell is she here anyway? And why does Zero make her heart race?
1. Heartless boy

**Title: Countless Tears**

**Pairing: **Zero x Yuki

**Summary: **Yuki Cross is attending an ALL BOYS boarding school. Her roomate also ends up being A BOY. Zero Kiryu to be exact. But, how little does she know about Zero and his school? And why the hell is she here anyway? And why does she feel like Zero is her only friend?

**Chapter 1:** Heartess Boy

Yuki Cross stared out the car window. She sighed loudly. Loud enough for her taxi driver to hear. He drove at a normal speed. He was told that if he drove to fast, Yuki would get sick. Her "dad" said that. He always worried to much. But that's probably what everyone would expect since...Yuki was not his own child. She sighed again, louder, as if she wanted attention.

"Alright kid, quit sighing, tell me what's wrong."

The taxi driver said. Yuki still looked out the window as she stuck her nose to the glass.

"My dad's an idiot."

Yuki told him. The man laughed as Yuki continued her story.

"He said he gave me everything and that I should be grateful because he found me and took care of me. Even though I have no memory of my past, I can tell when someone's trying to make me feel guilty."

Yuki explained.

"So that's how he got you to say yes to going to an all boys boarding school?"

He said. Yuki took her face off the glace and started playing with her thumbs.

"Yeah, he owns it and...he also told me that...**_Kaname-sama_** goes there."

"Who is this Kaname-sama?"

"The man who saved me...when I was young..."

The taxi driver stopped his car as they arrived in front of Cross academy, all boys boarding school. Yuki gathered her lugguage. Her driver helped.

"Hey, this Kaname-sama, he might be your hero and all but, you may just find someone quite better you know?"

The driver said as he left. Yuki wondered if that was possible. She took a few bags as she saw her dad run towards her. It was class hours so, there was no boy outside. Except the ones having gym class. But they where far on the campus. She could see them though. One, in particular, caught her eye.

A boy...silver haired...amnethyst eyed...tall...slim...sexy...

She shoke her head and took her eyes off him. Her dad arrived all excited and carried the other half of her belongings to her room. She collapsed in to her soft bed. Her head sank in to the pillow. She saw an extra bed and wondered if she had a room-mate.

**_Nah...no way dad would let me sleep in the same room with a boy._**

She thought as she got of her bed. She was in the taxi for several hours. She smelled like sweat. She decided to take a bath. She took a quick shower. Little that she now that...during her shower was...the school's break time. The boys all ran out of class as they headed for their dorms. Yuki didn't hear her roomate walk in to the room as she carelessly came out in a towel. She opened her eyes to see...

"Silver haired boy..."

She slowly said as she saw the boy she saw outside right before her eyes. He didn't changed his expression as he put his bag down and sat on his bed.

"You don't flatter me, get dressed and get out."

He said as Yuki's face dropped.

_**How cold.**_

She thought as she got her clothes.

"I wasn't trying to flatter you, and why should I get out? This is**_ MY_** room."

Yuki said. He went over to her.

"I don't like jokes...this is **_MY _**room."

He implied. Yuki stared at him with angry eyes. She then shoved her scheduel in his face. It had her room number on it. It was the same as the silver haired boy's. He stared at it blankly as Yuki took her clothes and re-entered the washroom.

"Tell me, what is a**_ GIRL_** doing at an all **_BOYS_** boarding?"

He asked.

"My father owns this school."

She replied. The boy was schoked and was going to go back to his bed when his door swung open. He saw his classmate, Aido, enter the room.

"Hey Zero Kiryu! Is it true? Is there really a girl in the school?!"

He eargerly asked as Yuki came out in her t-shirt and skirt. I guess that answered Aido's question.

"Kiryu! Oi, you lucky bastard, you never told me she was rooming with you."

Aido said as he noggied his...um...friend. Zero pushed him off and kicked him out the door.

"Kiryu! How cruel."

Aido cried. Zero stared at Yuki who was...all this time...observing him.

"That wasn't very nice."

She told him.

"He asked for it."

Zero shortly explained.

"No, he never said: Please push me to the ground and kick me out."

"He doesn't have to say it for me to be able to do it."

Yuki clenched her fingers.

**_I'd better calm down...I am going to be stuck with him for the rest of the year...I should be friendlier._**

She told herself.

"Well anyway, your name's Kiryu Zero right? I'm Yuki Cross."

She showed him her hand. She was implying a handshake. Zero ignored her and just walked to the washroom. Yuki's face droped once again.

"Heartless Boy."

**Author's note: **Okay, this fic and so not original and cliched but whatever. It was just an awesome idea I got while I was napping...or after I woke up from a nap. Makes more sense. Anyways, I tried my best to match every character's personality. I think I did pretty well...I might take a while to update since school started. Gomen .


	2. Friendless hearts

**Title: ****Countless Tears**

**Pairing:** Zero x Yuki

**Summary: **Yuki Cross is attending an ALL BOYS boarding school. Her roomate also ends up being A BOY. Zero Kiryu to be exact. But, how little does she know about Zero and his school? And why the hell is she here anyway? And why does she feel like Zero is her only friend?

**Chapter 2: **Friendless hearts

Yuki ran to her first class. It was all the way on the other side of the school and she was going to be late. Zero hogged the washroom and she couldn't walk in on him...not on her first day living with him anyway. She couldn't take the boy. He was so unsocial and annoying. He acted like he didn't respect her which made her angry.

**_Stupid Zero..._**

She thought as she passed by his science class. She stopped and stared through the small window. Zero looked so focused.

**_He looks hot..._**

Yuki carelessly thought as she quietly watched him. He looked capable...concentrated... Yuki quickly shook her head. She had to get Zero out of her mind. He might seem nice but, things are not always what they seem to be. She went back to finding her class...technology. She wasn't interested in that class at all but, she was interested in a certain person in that class...

"Yuki."

She heard. She turned around. That voice...she recodnized it anywhere.

"Ka...Kaname-sama."

She couldn't believe it. It was him. He had the same chocolate brown hair and that unforgetable pair of dark red eyes. He hadn't changed a bit since Yuki last saw him. 10 years ago.

"It is you. How have you been?"

He asked as his face became radiant, his voice; sincere, and his hand gesture; thankful.

"I'm fine...just a little lost."

She answered as she shaked his hand.

"Oh, which class do you have?"

"Tech."

Kaname became happy.

"Me too. Do you want me to show you the way?"

Yuki nervously nodded. Her heart skipped beats when she was with him. They made their way to technology class. It was in a corner, room 201 to be exact. Yuki walked a bit far behind Kaname as all the boys seem whisper about her. They entered the classroom. Yuki sat beside Kaname as everyone greeted him. Yuki watched him mingle with his classmates. The fist one seemed very cheerful and enthusiastic. Kaname seemed kind of frightened by him. He had very short pale hair and a childish face. The second one was tall and handsome. He kind of reminded Yuki of Aido.

"Oh Yuki, this is Akatsuki Kain and that's Takuma Ichijou."

Kaname pointed out. Yuki smiled and greeted them. Class soon started as the teacher came in. Yuki felt very lonesome in tech class. She felt like there was something everyone knew...that she didn't.

* * *

Zero rested his head on a big patch of hay. He looked at the horse beside him. He rarely smiled. Not the horse, just Zero. He became lost in his thoughts as he fell asleep.

"Ah man, this place is really starting to get to me."

Yuki said as she exhaled against a wodden cabine. She couldn't find a decent place to eat lunch. After tech she had gone through hell on earth...gym. She knew only Zero in that class and didn't bother speaking to her. He didn't want to see her...at all. Yuki decided to have lunch in the cabine, even if it was full of horses. She entered and saw the person she'd least expect to see.

"Zero?"

She walked towards him as she asked herself why he wasn't moving. She was then right beside him and saw his sleeping face.

"You look so calm."

She commented. She sat beside him and started eating her lunch. She stared at him from time to time. He looked adorable. So calm...completely diffrent from his real personality. She couldn't resist. She had to toch his soft and silky looking silver hair. He felt her hand and grabbed it in his sleep. He opened his eyes and found himself holding her hand.

"Yuki! What are you doing here?"

He gasped as he still held on to her hand.

"I just wanted to have lunch..."

Her voice could barely come out. They stared at eachother without a word. For the first time in his life, Zero realized how beautiful a girl's eyes can be. Yuki's eyes where big and red. He saw his reflection in them.

"Zero...can you let go of my...hand?"

She asked as he ruffly reeased her. He looked at the floor.

"Zero..."

Yuki started.

"What?"

He tried not to be to rude.

"Do you have a lunch?"

His eyes light up as he looked at her. No one had shown any concern for him for so long. Knowing that someone cared to just know if he ate, slept or was even still breathing, brought him happiness. Yuki saw his amnethyst eyes. They where so perfect. It was as if someone had carefully placed a small gem in each socket. They sparkled and where so beautiful.

"No...I don't have a lunch."

He finally answered as Yuki took a sushi roll and popped it in his mouth. Zero didn't like sushi all that much but, at least he had something to eat. He let Yuki feed him...he had been by himself long enough...it was about time...someone came to...look after him.

* * *

"Hey! Kiryu! Kiryu wait up!"

Zero ignored whoever followed him and shut himself in his room. He had skipped his afternoon classes causing people to wonder where he had been. He just needed some rest. He also felt very...weak. He lied down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He didn't want to admit but, he really hated this school.  
He had no friends but, he didn't really care about that. What worried him more was the atmosphere and the fact that the people here...are not really people.

"Zero, someone's looking for you."

He heard his roomate yell as she walked in to their room.

"Tell them I'm asleep."

Yuki sighed and stared at him.

"You don't have any friends do you?"

She said.

"Neither do you."

She sat down beside him.

"It's my first day Zero."

He stared at his feet as she spoke.

"Are your feet that interesting?"

She asked.

"Not really."

He responded as he raised his head so he could look at her. He stared at her and...smiled. Yuki knew this was a rare moment. He wasn't the type to smile often. But when he did, it was beautiful. He had pure white teeth and very pointy ones too. Kind of makes people wonder about what he really is.

"Am I more interesting?"

She asked him, noticing the fact that he was staring at her. He chuckled.

"Yeah."

**Author's note: **Ok, this is a bit confusing but I promise that everything will be explained in the future chapters. There isn't that much humor :( I'm sorry but my goal here is mostly romance. Oh yes and I'm open to suggestions guys but nothing mean k?


	3. Orderless desire

**Title: Countless Tears**

**Pairing:** Zero x Yuki

**Summary: **Yuki Cross is attending an ALL BOYS boarding school. Her roomate also ends up being A BOY. Zero Kiryu to be exact. But, how little does she know about Zero and his school? And why the hell is she here anyway? And why does she feel like Zero is her only friend?

**Chapter 3:** Orderless desire

Thursday morning, 6:30 am. That was not the ideal time for someone as cranky as Zero to wake up. His slumber was broken by the sunlight. Yet again, he had forgotten to close the curtains last night. He decided to get up since there was no way he was going back to sleep. He scratched his head, then rubbed his eyes. Once his vision was cleared, the first thing he saw as clear as daylight was his roomate...Yuki. She was still fast asleep. He quietly walked to the washroom, hoping not to wake her. He exhaled loudly. He slowly opened the washroom door and peeked back at his roomate. He stared longly at her neck.

**Blood.**

He shook his head to get that thought away from his mind. He couldn't think of her that way, he was the lowest of the low. But she didn't know what that meant. Not for now anyway.

"Mm...Zero?"

He heard her as she woke up.

"Did I wake you?"

He asked. She rubbed her eyes.

"Not really."

He closed his bathroom door. Yuki crawled out of bed. Her whole body acked.

"Damn, this matress is too soft."

She told herself. She made a mental note to herself to buy a new matress. She then stared at Zero's bed.

_**I wonder if his bed is this uncomfortable.**_

She thought. She then got hit by the remote as Zero fell on her bed.

"Ow!"

Yuki yelled.

"Turn the TV on."

He ordered.

"Do it yourself!"

She told him by trowing the remote back at him.

"I have to put my socks on."

She stared at him in disbelief. Then again, this was expectted from Zero, the arrogant ass.

"T.V in the morning is unhealthy."

Yuki advised.

"Your presence is unhealthy."

"Would you stop? Whta is with your foul mood?!"

Yuki had gotten very close to him. She didn't care though, but Zero did. He turned a slight shade of red as her body was only inches away from his.

"I'm always like this in the morning"

* * *

Morning classes where over and Zero was back to himself. His bad mood was still there but, it wasn't as noticable. He was quiet as usual, unsocial and unapprochable. Yuki noticed how he had no friends...she didn't think he was that bad. Once she got on his good side, he was actually being nice. But that was yesteday and, sadly, Yuki is know probably back on Zero's bad side.

"Yuki, would you like have lunch with me?"

Her heart skipped a beat as a melodic voice rung in her ears. She turned to confirm that it was the same man she thought it was.

"Yuki?"

It was.

"Are you listening?"

Kaname Kuran.

"Yuki!"

She store at his perfection blankly. She spoke.

"Yes?"

"Have lunch with me?"

"Sure."

She answered without hesitating.

She followed him to a table in the front as he gave her a smile. He pulled a chair out for her and then took his own seat infront of her. Yuki admired the cafeteria. It was quite big, had a royal blue and dark yellow theme and filled with boys. Probably every girl's dream, every girl except Yuki. She quietly ate with Kaname as she felt like she was being watched. Anf of course she was. Most of the guys in this school wanted her. Mostly because she was the only girl there.

"So, do you like this school?"

Kaname asked, trying to start a conversation.

"It's okay. It just that..."

She hesitated.

"Something bothering you?"

"Not really."

Kaname took a sip from his hot chocolate.

"I heard you had a roomate."

Yuki became red. She looked at Kaname, he looked...jealous?

"Y...yeah."

"Who is he?"

"Zero Kiryu."

Kaname put his drink down. He looked serious.

"Zero Kiryu? The E..."

He started as he quickly covered his mouth.

"The E what?"

She asked.

"Nothing. Yuki please excuse me."

And with that, he left her.

* * *

Afternoon classes couln't get any less interesting. It was long, it was last class and the boys we're going nuts. Excited to go back to their dorms, they talked non-stop as Yuki tried her hardest to concentrate. English class was her only class she shared with Zero. He was in the back, alone in a corner of the classroom and Yuki was in front. He looked pale, more than usual. His complexion looked tired, his body seemed stiff and his emotions seemed like they where suffering. Yuki couldn't bare to see him like this. She couldn't contrtol her legs as they made their way towards him.

"Zero..."

She slowly said as she reached him. He gazed at her.

"Yuki? You're in this class?"

She sighed. She couldn't believe how out of it she was.

"Uh yeah...anyway..."

As soon as she was about to start a conversation, the bell rang and class finished. Zero started picking up his things.

"We'll talk back in our room ok?"

He said as she nodded. He ran to fast, like he had to get something.

"Zero! Wait up!"

He didn't listen. He reached the room and quickly opened his closet. Yuki ran in soon after and caught Zero doing something...so unexpectted.

"Zero...what are those pills?"

**Author's note:** If you're wondering why it took me so long, it's because my apartement was exterminated. Bed bugs, nasty little things. Me and my roomies where freaking out! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Careless ways

**Title:**** Countless Tears**

**Pairing:** Zero x Yuki

**Summary:** Yuki Cross is attending an ALL BOYS boarding school. Her roomate also ends up being A BOY. Zero Kiryu to be exact. But, how little does she know about Zero and his school? And why the hell is she here anyway? And why does she feel like Zero is her only friend?

**Chapter 4: **Careless ways

_Last time..._

_"Zero! Wait up!"_

_He didn't listen. He reached the room and quickly opened his closet. Yuki ran in soon after and caught Zero doing something...so unexpectted._

_"Zero...what are those pills?_

**---**

"It's...nothing."

He said as he swallowed two pills. Yuki had missunderstood and already jumped to conclusions.

"Zero!"

She yelled as she snatched away the small bottle.

"Go away Yuki!"

He shouted, yanking the bottle back and hurting her deeply. He then locked himself in the washroom while Yuki stood there...terrified.

_**Zero, you raised your voice...and that look on your face...you looked so...dangerous.**_

Yuki leaned against the bathroom door as she heard Zero breathing heavily.

"If you're scared then...I'll leave."

She heard him say. She stayed silent. He rubbed his forehead. He wondered what in the world he was thinking but, deep, he knew that he wanted to protect her because she had offered him something no one else had...acceptance.

"I'm not...I'm not scared!"

Yuki announced, closing her eyes and pressing herself harder against the door.

"You should be."

Zero warned.

"But I'm not...I know it's probably scary to others but...to me...you just seem dangerous. But I'm not scared. I'm not!"

Zero put the tablets away and opened the door as Yuki skipped away from it.

"Yeah, I guess it is pretty dangerous."

Zero admitted.

A full moon was up tonight. Yuki couldn't sleep, no, because her mind was full of unhappy conclusions. Was Zero on drugs? Was he sick? What in theworld was going on? She rolled around in bed. Then stared at Zero, he seemed to sleep soundly. She got off her bed and walked towards him. Her hands rested on his bed as she watched over him. She found his sleep fascinating. How he refused to move, or speak, or even snore. He just quietly lied there. She found herself wondering what he dreamed about...even who. She wanted to know. Her hand traveled through his silver hair. Zero grabbed it in his sleep...again.

"Shhh..."

She calmed him as she patted his head and he slowly released her. She blew in his hair. His skin crawled, covered with goosebumps. Her breath...it drove him wild as he opened his eyes. They where blood red as Zero grabbed her hand and...fangs appeared. Yuki's eyes widened...that was it.

* * *

Yuki woke up and found herself on Zero's bed. But no Zero. She tried to remember what happened but...she couldn't. Nothing came to mind, she remembered seeing Zero, with glowing eyes and...fangs and that was it. It was all she could recall. She quickly pulled the covers off to check something.

"Oh, thank God...my clothes are still on."

Yuki said, relieved as she looked at her fully clothed body. She decided it was time to get ready as she still wondered where Zero went. She pulled out her jeans and shirt and went to wash up. Still no sigh of Zero. Hm...where could that boy have gone?

After she had gotten ready, she headed to the cafeteria to get breakfast. She still didn't see Zero there. She then remembered where she had found him once before. That wodden cabine he had fallen asleep in. She quickly forgot about her breakfast and just ran to that cabine. Once she reached it, she kicked the door open. Revealing sleeping Zero. She breathed heavily as she was out of breath thanks to that full speed sprint she just did.

"Ah, there you are. You slept here last night didn't you?"

She realized he couldn't hear her but still kept talking for her own pleasure. She sat beside him. He must've left in the middle of the night. She figured he might be uncomfortable with a girl in the room.

"You aren't so bad afterall."

She continued to speak. He moved in his sleep, burrying his head close to her knees. His arms, extending towards her skin, wrapping themselves around her legs.

"Z-Zero?"

She started, surprised by his movement.

"Yuki..."

_**He's talking in his sleep...don't tell me he's dreaming about me!**_

She thought. As creeped out by that thought she was, she couldn't help but feel happy. Zero seemed to care for her, even if he was really bad at showing it.

"Sleep well."

She said to him with care.

* * *

After attending all of her classes, Yuki was completely exhausted. But the stress wasn't over yet as she had agreed to meet with Kaname after classes. He said that he just wanted to 'hang out'. Yuki was completely flustered. Her first worry? What in the world to wear. She went through a couple of outfits and decided to best thing to do was put on a dress. You can't go wrong with a dress. She got out three of them. The first was a blue one with flowers. The second was a pink one with many frills and the last one was a white summer dress, with a single sun flower on the side.

"Yuki, what are you doing?" Zero asked as he came in the room.

"Zero! Learn to knock. Your living with a girl now remember?" Yuki scolded.

"I'll learn to knock when you learn to let me sleep in peace. I can't believe you actually found me, and then fell asleep on me."

Yuki blushed. Her memory was still quite hazy but she still knew what happened.

"That has nothing to do with it."

She said, and honestly, she was right.

"Whatever, you still didn't answer my question." Zero became frustrated with her. Living with a girl was no walk in the park.

"Oh, about what I was doing, oh right...I can't decide." She started, catching his attention.

"On what?"

"On which dress to wear."

Zero walked closer towards her.

"Can I take a look?" He asked as she shyly nodded.

His eyes swept through the three dresses quickly. Only one could suit her.

"You don't own any purple by any chance?" He asked her.

"Well, there is this one dress...but it's kind of plain." She explained.

"It doesn't matter, purple suits you." He said.

Yuki blushed even harder. She quickly put away the other dresses and pulled out the purple one.

"Yah, it's good." Zero decided after taking one simple look at it.

"Okay!" Yuki happily said, grabbing the dress.

Zero was about to leave when he suddenly felt like asking something.

"You are wearing a dress...are you going somewhere?"

"Um yeah...I have to go meet with Kaname-sama." She said, scratching her head.

Zero's expression suddenly changed.

"Don't go."

He said with the most protective voice he could find.

**Author's note: **Very late update :( be kind and forgive me. I am on vacation and need to catch up with my studies so I kind of went on hiatus for a while. Sorry. Anyways thanks for waiting! If anyone has any ideas, you can always suggest them in the reviews or send me a message!


End file.
